Responsibility
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Jack is feeling down after what happened in "Legacy". He meets an elderly couple who impart some helpful advice on him.


**A/N: Another take on the after effect of "Legacy" with my own twist.**

**Responsibility**

These last few days had been the longest of Jackson Darby's life. It was no surprise that Arcee had called his mother some time after sending him home. His skin crawled at the memory of the anger on her face. All in all, he was lucky to be alive but things were different. For one, he and Smokescreen weren't spending all that much time together without someone watching them.

Arcee was as distant as ever, simply picking him up for school and dropping him off at work before returning to base. There it was no better. The others were being very hard on Smokescreen and Optimus kept himself locked up in his quarters deciphering the message he'd gotten from Alpha Trion. Jack was walking around town thinking about how everything had gone so wrong. The only solace he got was from Miko being sympathetic to his plight and leaving him be.

Optimus had apparently made some sort of breakthrough with the message and the 'Bots, save Ratchet were gone. At least that was what Raf and Miko had told him. He decided there would be less tension if he wasn't at base for a while. Arcee was more than willing to have him away, being as cold as she was the day they met. Jack hung his head as he continued to walk down the street.

He's screwed up big time and now Arcee and others had lost all their faith in him. When he saw Optimus at base, he could see the unvoiced disappointment in his optics. He'd trusted him to get Smokescreen in line and instead the two of them pulled pranks. Turning the corner, he looked up to find Vince preoccupied with some elderly man. The man for the most part, kept calm despite Vince trying to intimidate.

"You calling me an idiot, Gramps?" he raised his fist to make a point.

"I'm just saying bullying people like that girl will only land you in hot water in the end," he replied. "I wasn't trying to insult you. Just trying to make sure you don't end up in trouble."

"If I want your advice, I'll beat it out of you," his lips curled up into a smirk. "Like now." He pulled his fist back and prepared to strike when he hand touched his shoulder.

"Back off, Vince," Jack ordered. "He's just trying to help you. Leave him alone."

"Piss off, Darby! Mind your own business!" He spun around and threw a punch, only for Jack to duck under and kick his legs out from under him. Recovering himself, Vince looked ready for a fight but placed his hands in his pockets, looking uninterested. "I don't have time to mess with you Darby. I'll deal with you later."

Once Vince rounded the corner, Jack turned to the old man, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" the man smiled as if nothing happened. "I'd be more worried about what the kid might do to you. I'd be looking over my shoulder for a while if I were you."

"I pretty much do that most of the time," he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Darby."

"Name's Ben Parker," he extended his hand which Jack took. "Is it usually so crazy here?"

Jack grinned, "Well, this is the 'entertainment capital of the world'. It's usually pretty quiet around here. Except for a few things. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, son," he smiled.

**Responsibility**

Jack arrived at the hospital and changed into his scrubs, ready to begin his shift. Part of his punishment was having to work there as decided by his mother and Arcee. He sighed as he entered the lobby, ready to receive his instructions for the day. His mother walked in a moment later and handed him his assignment, "You'll be escorting an elderly couple today. Here are the keys so you can take them were they want to go. Have them back by 5:00 p.m. Understood?"

"Yes mam," he sighed. He wasn't upset about the work, but his mother's tone was as though she was hitting him. He knew she was disappointed in him and hated how she showed it. He walked outside and waited for this couple to show up. He continued to replay that night in his head and came to a conclusion; he was a screwup.

He knew he was nothing like Optimus and this proved it. He accepted that it would take a long time for the 'Bots to fully trust him again but he'd do anything just to relieve all this tension. He gave another sigh as a voice called out to him, "Excuse me, are you our escort?" jack turned to find an elderly woman behind him.

"Yes mam, my name's Jack," he extended his hand.

She took it, "'Mam'. Makes me sound so old doesn't it." They both shared a laugh. "I'm May, it's nice to have such a handsome young guide. For today." Jack couldn't help but blush at her comment and looked around.

"I'm sorry but I thought there'd be two of you."

"There are, sport," Jack turned to find Ben Parker smiling at him. "I see you getting acquainted with my wife."

"Mr. Parker! It's good to see you again… so soon."

"Let's talk more on the road." Jack nodded and led them to his mother car, opening the door for both them and getting in.

Once on the road, they continued their conversation, "So where are you visiting from?"

"New York," May answered. "We needed some time away from the big city life and we found out about this place. It's so nice and calm here, I just love it."

"It can be pretty boring sometimes, though. Any grand kids?"

"No," May answered, somewhat solemn. "But we do have a nephew, Peter. Ben's brother and our sister-in-law died in terrible accident and we've been caring for him since."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, but don't fret over it," Ben's smile never seemed to fade. "Peter's pretty much the son we never had and he's a joy to be around. I think you two would be good friends. You're a lot alike."

"I'd love to meet him someday," Jack replied.

"So what about you? Got a girlfriend?"

"Not right now."

"Okay, any 'friends who are girls'" May tapped his shoulder playfully.

"I've got a few. One's very energetic and the other's…" Jack became solemn again as he remembered all that had happened. "She's a soldier. Her name's Sadie."

"Something wrong, sport? You look like you've got something on your mind," Ben looked concerned.

"Ben, that's not our business!" May scolded him. "If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to." That got Jack thinking; why had he opened up so quickly to them? They were just tourists. They'd be gone by tomorrow and odds are Jack would never see them again. But there was something about them that was almost… parental.

Ben especially gave off a fatherly air that made it seem like he could fix Jack's problem if he asked him to. But he was still a stranger and this wasn't a normal issue. Still, talking about it might help relieve this stress. "My friends and I spend our time with some off-duty soldiers whenever we can. They're really nice people who've been through a lot. I think you'd like them."

"Why don't we go meet them, then?" Ben suggested.

"Ben, there probably busy with some drills or something. We can't just interrupt them."

"Besides, they're out of our way and I promised my Mom I get you back by five."

"Fair enough, so why are you down?"

"I did something stupid a few days ago and now they're all upset with me. I was helping their new recruit with his training as best I could when we… went on a drill. A few things went wrong and we almost got killed."

"What were you thinking!" May frowned. "Those drills are supposed to simulate actual fights. You're lucky you're in one piece!" Jack couldn't help but blush shamefully; he was being scolded by woman he'd just met.

Ben looked very stern, "Son, whatever it was you did was reckless and downright stupid. Those men and women risk their lives every day to keep kids like you free. Remember that next time you decide to play around on a military base."

"Yes sir," he hung his head slightly. Then Ben chuckled.

"Yep, you and Peter would get along great. You both take things way too seriously." Jack glanced at the rear view mirror in confusion. "Now you shouldn't have done what you did but don't beat yourself up over it. Your still a kid, you've got room to make mistakes so long as you learn from them and better yourself. Have you apologized to this Sadie?"

"I haven't gotten the chance. She's a little unapproachable when she's mad."

"Ha! Obviously you've never seen May when she's angry about something. Trust me, there's nothing scarier." May glared at her husband playfully. "Just apologize and that'll go a long way."

"Trust me, I will."

**Responsibility**

Jack returned the couple to the hospital where June met them. Jack blushed as the two talked about how great a guide he was. For brief moment, Jack swore he saw some of June's pride in him return. As June and May spoke, Ben approached Jack, "Thanks for tour."

"Thanks for the advice," he smiled. "I feel a little better."

"Just remember son," he put on hand on Jack's shoulder. "With great power comes great responsibility. Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind, thanks." Ben patted his shoulder and returned to his wife and they took there leave.

"Enjoyed ourselves did we," June raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, I did."

**Responsibility**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
